


You're Pretty When You Cry

by Wolferfly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Crying, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Explicit Consent, Face-Fucking, Gay, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, Men Crying, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolferfly/pseuds/Wolferfly
Summary: Victor wants Yuuri to be a little more dominant in bed. So why not ask him to tie him up?-------Black. What a solemn color. And yet it was also a sexy color, an alluring color. One that meant secrets. He looked down at the rope in his hands, flipping it around. All the other colors were too bright or just felt wrong for him. Plus, he enjoyed the solemnness of the color not to mention, it reminded him of Yuuri’s hair. The rope was soft too, just like Yuuri’s hair too. Victor blushed, smiling to himself as he sat on the couch and waited for Yuuri to return home. He felt bad springing it on Yuuri. It was an odd request, but he had asked him a while ago about it and accepted the soft no he received. The no wasn’t a hard no, he knew those. He sighed and leaned back, dangling the package of shibari rope in front of himself.“What am I doing?” He mumbled softly, shaking his head. Yuuri was never going to go for this. Yuuri was the dominant one but it was sometimes a struggle to get him to tug harder on Victor’s hair or get him to hold his hands together when they made love. Now he was going to ask Yuuri to completely and artfully tie him up?





	

Black. What a solemn color. And yet it was also a sexy color, an alluring color. One that meant secrets. He looked down at the rope in his hands, flipping it around. All the other colors were too bright or just felt wrong for him. Plus, he enjoyed the solemnness of the color not to mention, it reminded him of Yuuri’s hair. The rope was soft too, just like Yuuri’s hair too. Victor blushed, smiling to himself as he sat on the couch and waited for Yuuri to return home. He felt bad springing it on Yuuri. It was an odd request, but he had asked him a while ago about it and accepted the soft no he received. The no wasn’t a hard no, he knew those. He sighed and leaned back, dangling the package of shibari rope in front of himself. 

“What am I doing?” He mumbled softly, shaking his head. Yuuri was never going to go for this. Yuuri was the dominant one but it was sometimes a struggle to get him to tug harder on Victor’s hair or get him to hold his hands together when they made love. Now he was going to ask Yuuri to completely and artfully tie him up? Victor couldn’t contain a small laugh. It was an odd request to ask of his easily embarrassed partner, but what was the harm? He closed his eyes, letting the scene play out in his mind if Yuuri said yes.

The click of the door echoed through the house. Victor’s head snapped to the door as Yuuri walked through it, bags around his arms and in his hands. He had been out shopping with Phichit who was visiting in the off season. Victor couldn’t think of a day Yuuri had returned without bags and bags of new things ranging from clothes to random knick-knacks. Phichit had a way of making any outing an expensive one. While Phicht was exciting and fun to be around, his nosiness could make it difficult to find any private time. Luckily, the Thai skater was staying at a hotel and not sharing the house with Victor and Yuuri. The rope dropped from Victor’s hand and into his lap as Yuuri dropped the bags near the door, letting out a sigh of relief. Yuuri was home early, which was even more of a surprise, especially since he was spending the day with Phichit which usually ran long.

“Oof! I’m home!” The Japanese man shouted into the house, slowly making his way to the living room where Victor was. He was mocking wiping sweat from his brow as he entered the room. Victor laughed at the action, Yuuri was always one to act it up. “Phichit really knows how to shop! I don’t think there is a single store we missed!” Victor’s fiancé dropped onto the couch next to Victor, leaning into his Russian partner. Victor looked over at him as Yuuri kept talking, wondering how long it would take for Yuuri to notice the shibari rope in his lap. He wondered if Yuuri would even know what it was since there was no packaging, just simple black rope wrapped in itself.

“I mean we went into every store! It was really fun though and we even found this place where-“ The sentence ended abruptly as Yuuri noticed the rope in Victor’s lap, his brown eyes seeming to be drawn to it. Victor sheepishly smiled as he saw Yuuri’s face start to blush, mouth still open. “V….Victor….” How was he going to ask Yuuri to do this, let alone expect him to say yes? He sighed heavily, running a hand through his silver hair. Victor could feel himself starting to blush as well. This was going to be awkward no matter how he asked.

“Yuuri….” The Russian mumbled before grabbing both of his partner’s hands with his own, entwining their fingers together. “Will you-“ He didn’t even finish his own sentence before Yuuri was kissing him, hungrily almost. His eyes widened in surprise as Yuuri’s tongue found it’s way past his lips and greeted his own. Victor wasn’t quite sure if this was a yes or what, but he leaned into the kiss, closing his eyes. This was something that Yuuri always did when he was thinking and trying to stall. Not that Victor complained, since he could kiss his fiancé for hours. Yuuri’s hand pulled from Victor’s and he felt him grab the rope, slowly pulling it into his own lap. “So…is that a yes?” Victor tilted his head slightly. He really was hoping Yuuri would say yes, though the look in Yuuri’s eyes left Victor concerned he’d be turned down again.

“When you asked me last time… I got scared so I immediately said no. Then I looked into it and… Some of it’s really pretty…” Yuuri squeezed the shibari rope. He was avoiding Victor’s gaze as he talked. The blush remained on his face, causing Victor to smile. Victor always found Yuuri to be so cute when he was blushing, which happened to be quite often. “So… Yes. I want to try it. I want to make you happy.” Victor wrapped his arms tightly around Yuuri, pulling the smaller Japanese man into him. He buried his face into Yuuri’s soft black hair, hugging him. He was elated. Yuuri had agreed and he even seemed to be excited to try it himself. 

“Thank you…” His voice was muffled by his partner’s hair, nuzzling into his hair more. Yuuri leaned into Victor’s chest which caused Victor to smile. This was something Yuuri always did when he had a chance. Yuuri loved to feel Victor talk against him, feeling the rumble of his voice through his chest along with his heartbeat. Whenever Yuuri was upset, the first thing he did was bury his face into Victor’s chest. “I mean it… Thank you.” 

\-----

It wasn’t until after Phichit had come over for dinner and left for the night that the subject was brought up again. There was a time and place to discuss this, and it certainly wasn’t when Phichit was over. Yuuri had made them all katsudon from his mother’s recipe, something Victor always enjoyed when he made it. It was something that was saved for special occasions which made it that much more meaningful, especially considering how much they had eaten when Victor was in Japan. It also made Victor think of Yuuri before he started competing again and how cute he was with that weight. Victor was always sad when he thought about how he wasn’t able to be with Yuuri when he was soft and chubby like that. Yuuri would probably gain weight again the moment he retired, considering what his parents had said about it. 

“We’ll start small… Is that ok?” They were washing dishes when Yuuri brought it up again. Victor didn’t even have to look to know about the blush spreading across Yuuri’s face. Honestly, he was surprised Yuuri was the one bringing it up again. Usually Victor was the one who had to initiate the conversations when it came to sex, though there were a few rare occasions when that wasn’t the case. His mind traveled to the night that Yuuri decided to bottom for the first time and felt himself beginning to blush as well. Their sex lives had picked up pretty fast in the months they had been together, Victor guessed they were making up for the time lost.

“Whatever makes you comfortable.” Victor kissed Yuuri’s cheek. Yuuri was always so tentative whenever they did anything new. It was something Victor loved about him. He didn’t quite shy away from new things, but he always did them slowly, making sure both parties were comfortable. He would test the waters before diving in, but when he did… Victor blushed harder at the thought and went back to drying the dishes that Yuuri handed him. He really did love Yuuri Katsuki, even doing domestic chores like this and spending time with his Japanese partner made him happy. 

“I don’t want to accidentally hurt you.” Yuuri mumbled, handing Victor the last plate and turning to face him. He leaned against the sink, his eyes watching the plate Victor was drying in his hands. Yuuri was thinking and Victor could see it even in his downturned eyed. Yuuri never liked to look Victor in the eyes as he thought, and it was something Victor had to get used to. Those brown eyes were wonderful to gaze into… Victor’s mind was wondering again as he thought about Yuuri. The sigh that Yuuri let past his lips as he thought about the situation brought Victor back into reality.

“I’ll be fine. I trust you.” Victor placed the plate down, grabbing both of Yuuri’s hands. “You’ve always been careful…Sometimes a little too careful at times.” Yuuri continued to avert his gaze as Victor chuckled. “I promise, you will do fine. If it gets too much, I will ask you to stop.” He gently squeezed Yuuri’s hands before letting go to tip his head to face Victor’s blue eyes. Yuuri held his gaze for a second before wrapping his arms around Victor, burying his face into his fiancé’s neck. He could feel the tension drain from Yuuri as he hugged him, gently kissing the top of his head. Sometimes all Yuuri needed was a little reassurance.

A soft moan passed Victor’s lips as Yuuri began to nibble on his neck. Well, that was awfully straight forward of him. Victor pulled him closer, pressing his hips to Yuuri’s in response. Yuuri bit him harder, his teeth grazing Victor’s delicate skin in an attempt to leave marks. He could feel Yuuri’s hands sliding under his shirt, dragging his fingers roughly down Victor’s back. A smile crept across Victor’s face. Yuuri was trying to hype himself up, get himself into that dominant mood that Victor loved so much. The excitement was already creeping down Victor’s body.

His back arched into Yuuri’s fingers, his own hands grabbing onto Yuuri’s hips. Teeth met flesh along Victor’s jawline before going to his mouth, not even giving him a change to react before Yuuri’s tongue was pressing through his lips. Victor groaned into the kiss, grinding his hips against his lover’s. Without realizing it, Yuuri had moved them to pin Victor between himself and the countertop, lower back pressing into the edge. He opened his mouth to complain, only to find Yuuri biting and tugging gently on his lower lip. Those brown eyes caught Victor’s and Victor felt the moan escape his throat as he saw the familiar fire ripple through Yuuri’s eyes. It was almost intense enough that Victor swore he could see it reflected in Yuuri’s glasses.

“Come.” Yuuri dug his fingers into Victor’s back, practically growling the command. Victor felt his legs tremble, grabbing onto Yuuri for support. I would right now if I could. He snorted a laugh at his own thought which caused that momentary flicker of doubt to cross Yuuri’s face. Even when dominant he was so fragile still. Anything that could be taken as doubt or skepticism would break Yuuri’s dominant veneer. Victor kissed him, squeezing the section of arm he had grabbed to stabilize himself. He made sure to press his hard-on against Yuuri, letting him know that is definitely not him that he was laughing at. Yuuri returned the kiss, gently biting Victor’s lip again before pulling away.

“Come.” He repeated the command again, grabbing Victor by the arm. He let Yuuri lead him to the bedroom, breath picking up already. The excitement was building and Victor could already feel beads of sweat forming on his brow. Using his free hand, Yuuri pushed Victor onto the bed. He was being forceful, making sure to assert himself with small gestures like pushing the larger Russian man around. Victor obediently sat on the bed, blue eyes gazing up at Yuuri. Yuuri was already excited too, as evident by the erection that was pressing against his pants. Slowly, Victor reached out towards Yuuri’s pants, wanting to undo his pants right then and there. He chewed his lip, eyes locked on his lover’s erection. He could already taste Yuuri in his mouth.

With his fingers only centimeters from Yuuri’s crotch, they were grabbed. A coy smile crossed Yuuri’s lips as he looked down at Victor. Victor felt his head tilting on instinct, his silver hair falling across it. A soft huh escaped his lips before Yuuri knelt and leaned close. His face was inches from Victor’s and he continued to hold his hands, gently squeezing them. He could lean in and kiss Yuuri if he wanted to, but he didn’t know why Yuuri stopped him. So he waited for his partner to tell him why he was squeezing his hands so fiercely. Yuuri’s breath was hot across Victor’s face as he spoke.

“Did I say you could yet?” Victor’s eyes widened as these words left Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri had said that, right? Those words and that voice belonged to this usually gentle man? He bit his lip, feeling the hard throb in his own erection. That tone of voice… Yuuri was truly finding his confidence in this dominance routine. This was more forceful than he had ever been before with Victor, and it was in tone alone. Victor stared into those fiery brown eyes, his own still wide with surprise. This was really happening.

“Aaa…No…No, Sir.” The smirk was uncontainable as Victor added that last word. The face Yuuri was putting on slipped slightly as he gasped, biting the inside of his cheek in response. The pleasure rolled across Yuuri’s face though and Victor knew he was onto something. Yuuri may not always be the more forward person, but he definitely enjoyed being in control, sometimes to a fallible degree. Victor knew that Yuuri enjoyed being the dominant one just as much as Victor enjoyed relinquishing control over to him. “I’m sorry… Sir.” He paused before saying the word again, watching Yuuri’s reaction again. This was something he was going to have fun with, especially if Yuuri continued to react this way.

Yuuri let go of his hands, slowly standing up. Victor couldn’t see his eyes from here and his face was stoic. What was he thinking? His eyes closed in response to Yuuri tangling his fingers into his hair. Maybe he should grow it out again… That train of thought was cut short by the gentle tug on Victor’s hair and the fabric of Yuuri’s pants on his face. A sharp gasp was Victor’s only response as he felt Yuuri grind his face into the crotch of his pants. Victor inhaled heavily, smelling more than just the fabric softener on Yuuri’s pants. As he tried to look up, Yuuri only pressed Victor’s face harder into the crotch of his pants. The heat from Yuuri’s erection could be felt through the fabric and Victor moaned, burying his face into it. 

A small growl escaped Yuuri’s lips as he held Victor against him.

“This is what you wanted, right?” Victor groaned in response, blowing hot air through the relatively thin fabric of his lover’s pants. The fact he could feel the throbbing of Yuuri’s erection through the fabric was driving him wild. That accompanied with the smell whenever he took a deep breath made him squirm in the Japanese man’s grasp. “Enjoying this?” A whine escaped from Victor’s throat causing a small chuckle from Yuuri. He removed one hand, pulling Victor away from his crotch with the other. Victor watched intently as Yuuri slowly undid his pants. Victor’s blue eyes were focused on Yuuri’s ever movement, never leaving from the image in front of him. “You may.” Yuuri nodded, though Victor never saw it, and he reached out, quickly pulling down Yuuri’s pants and underwear. 

However, Yuuri did not let go of Victor’s silver hair. His fingers remained tightly wrapped in those locks, causing Victor to whine more, mouth open. He wanted Yuuri. This was something he wasn’t going to get until Yuuri was ready to give it to him. It seemed like Yuuri was going to make him beg and plead for it too, or at least Victor hoped he was going to. He licked his lips before chewing on his lower lip, rolling the soft flesh between his own teeth. He wanted him so badly and he was only inches away, teasing him. 

“Please, sir.” Victor looked up at Yuuri, panting softly with desire. Yuuri reacted to Victor’s words again with a shudder, fingers only tightening in Victor’s hair. What was he planning? Why was Yuuri keeping him here, with his erection literally inches from his mouth? This taunting was driving him up a wall. He wanted Yuuri now. Victor bit him lip, letting out a small whine as he pleaded with Yuuri again. “Please….Sir…” This time Yuuri pulled him into his crotch again, resting his erection across Victor’s face. Victor inhaled deeply, burying his face into his partner’s crotch. 

“Down.” The command startled Victor and he looked up again, his cheek resting against Yuuri’s skin. “You heard me. Down.” He was forward and to the point. Yuuri wasn’t sugarcoating his words and it made Victor wonder if it was because he was nervous about his performance or because he simply didn’t see the need to explain himself. Whatever the reason, Victor was loving this. He slowly slipped off the edge of the bed, making sure he didn’t go too fast and have Yuuri rip out his hair. He needed that, especially since it was already starting to thin. His blue eyes watched Yuuri the entire time, gazing up at him as he moved to his knees. “Good boy.” Victor didn’t have to even be looking at Yuuri to know about the mischievous smile that was creeping across his face.

Victor’s face was soon back against Yuuri’s crotch with one gentle tug. The rough scratch of Yuuri’s pubic hair against his face only excited him more as well as the heat he could feel radiating off the erect member pressing against his face. Victor dragged his tongue along the hollow between his lover’s hips and crotch, causing Yuuri to buck slightly. He chuckled softly as this bucking caused Yuuri to drag his cock across Victor’s face. Turning to move his tongue along the shaft, Victor let Yuuri buck against his face. He felt Yuuri’s fingers tighten in his hair, pulling him onto his cock. A small moan escaped Yuuri’s lips as Victor’s own lips parted to let his partner’s member slide into his mouth.

Yuuri used his grip on Victor’s hair to force him to bob his head along the length of his member. Victor closed his eyes tightly, fighting his gag reflex as Yuuri’s hips pressed against his nose and face. He loved when Yuuri took charge like this. A shiver ran through his body as Yuuri moaned, Victor’s tongue working as best it could along his shaft as he was face fucked. His hands grabbed at Yuuri’s hips, but only to help stabilize himself as Yuuri continued to thrust into his mouth. They were slow thrusts, making sure to not ram his cock down Victor’s throat. The always careful and considerate Yuuri Katsuki.

Despite Yuuri’s careful thrusts, Victor could feel the tears welling in his eyes. He didn’t mind though, listening to Yuuri pant and moan was worth the minor annoyance. His fingers dug into Yuuri’s hips, tongue still working along Yuuri’s cock with each thrust. With a sigh, Yuuri pulled Victor off of his cock, leaving a trail of spit connecting the two of them. Yuuri was panting softly, Victor could hear it almost as an echo alongside his. He swallowed hard, wincing a bit at the sting. He’d be speaking coarsely for a little bit after this.

Letting go of Victor’s hair, Yuuri ran a hand along the Russian’s cheek. He turned his face, gently kissing the fingers that were once entangled in his silver hair. He took a few into his mouth, teasingly sucking and licking them like he had just done with Yuuri’s cock. Teasing Yuuri was easy and he figured he could get away with it this one time. Yuuri deserved it anyway for the teasing earlier. The gasp that escaped Yuuri’s mouth only caused Victor to laugh and look up at Yuuri; expectantly. He didn’t want to move and upset Yuuri, so he waited patiently for his next orders.

“Well, should we get on with it?” Yuuri’s voice sounded small, far away. Victor wasn’t sure if it was because he was still in shock that Yuuri had agreed to this in some way or if it was because Yuuri was nervous and thus speaking softly. Grabbing the hand that was just in his mouth, Victor gently gave it a reassuring squeeze. Regardless of the reason, Victor wanted to show Yuuri that he trusted him with this and that it was something he wanted to share with his fiancé. 

“Yes, sir.” Another gasp from Yuuri. Guess he hadn’t gotten used to being called sir. Victor lowered his head and smiled to himself. He was going to have to use this outside of the bedroom to mess with Yuuri. It wasn’t too hard to mess with the Japanese skater and Victor loved to embarrass him in public. It was fun. Nothing ever malicious, just small things here and there, like calling him sir in front of his friends or during an interview. He would definitely have to do that next season. What’s a skate season without some friendly competition and banter?

Yuuri knelt before Victor, kissing his forehead. His hand traced along his cheek and his jaw before tilting his face up to look into Yuuri’s eyes. The faint light of the room created a glare off his glasses, making it hard for Victor to get a read on him. His lips were drawn tight, as if he was thinking. Victor kissed him softly on the lips, holding himself there but not daring to make it any deeper. Yuuri was thinking about what to do next. While Yuuri had done his research, he needed to figure out the next natural step. Yuuri returned the kiss, resting both his hands on Victor’s face as he did so. 

“There is the small problem of your clothing, huh?” Yuuri laughed, standing back up. He pulled his own pants and underwear back up, laughing again at the ‘tch’ that betrayed Victor’s disappointment. “Not yet.” Yuuri gently tapped him on the head. “You may stand now.” He extended a hand, helping Victor get off his knees. This is why Victor was never concerned about exploring anything with Yuuri, he was always gentle and considerate, even after he just face fucked his partner. Victor rubbed his throat at the thought, the pain already starting to subside. Not as bad as he thought. They stood together, Victor using the hand extended by Yuuri more than he probably needed too. The grunt from Yuuri was confirmation of this and the small glare that followed was only further confirmation. Yuuri knew full well Victor was just trying to be a pain.

The plan didn’t go quite as Victor had hope though due to Yuuri using the force to pull him into him. His hands went to the back of Victor’s head, pulling him down and into a kiss. His tongue pressed hungrily to Victor’s exploring his mouth. He bit Victor’s bottom lip as his hands were dragged down Victor’s back an across his sides to his chest. Yuuri’s fingers worked feverishly to unbutton Victor’s shirt, kissing him the entire time. Victor pressed his hips back to Yuuri’s, feeling him become hard again as they kissed. His shirt was furiously thrown to the side, Yuuri growling as the kiss broke for him to remove the undershirt. Victor laughed, having to help Yuuri remove the undershirt without ripping it. The assistance was met with Yuuri turning to Victor’s neck, biting and tugging roughly on his delicate skin. The roughness caused Victor to moan, which only made the Japanese skater bite harder.

Victor melted under Yuuri’s assault on his neck, tilting his head to the side. He didn’t care about the marks he was going to leave, in fact the thought excited him. Yuuri was generally one for more subdued displays of public personal affection, which made it easy for Victor to torment him in public. A favorite past time of Victor’s for sure. This fierceness excited him and he pressed himself harder into Yuuri, only to be pushed away so Yuuri could undo Victor’s pants. Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s neck, not only for balance as his pants were shoved down and he stepped out of them, but to keep Yuuri close. He was enjoying this too much for it to stop quite yet.

Yuuri’s teeth were soon nibbling along Victor’s jaw. Victor groaned, pressing his now naked body into Yuuri’s. It was weird to feel his partner’s clothes on his skin like this, especially to feel his erection pressing onto Yuuri’s. He moaned softly, tilting his head to kiss Yuuri again, tongue running across the teeth that were just on his skin. Yuuri’s tongue met Victor’s, but only briefly as Yuuri pushed him back onto the bed. Tilting his head at Yuuri, Victor couldn’t even ask what was going on before Yuuri cut him off.

“Enough of that.” The coy smile could be heard in Yuuri’s voice as he turned and left the room. Where was he going? Victor blushed, remembering that they had left the rope on the coach. Oh no, they had left the rope on the couch. Had Phichit seen it? There was no doubt in that fact. Phichit saw every detail. Victor buried his face in his hands. They would never hear the end of that one. They’d hear about it tomorrow, and the day after, and every day until Phichit left. Then the sly Instagram and Twitter posts would come. They definitely would not live this one down. Victor’s train of thought was broken as Yuuri returned to the room, rope dangling from his hand. “You left it on the coach, you know…” Victor nodded his head, biting his lip.

“Yea….” Victor’s confirmation only caused Yuuri to break out laughing, hands on his knees and bent over. Well that reaction was a relief. Yuuri had already figured out what was going to happen while Victor was thinking about it. There was one person who knew Phichit better than anyone and that was Yuuri. Victor may have had theories about what would happen, but Yuuri knew exactly what would happen.

“I really wonder what theories Phichit is going to think of… He may get more information than he is hoping for.” Yuuri wiped his eyes, shaking his head. “Then again knowing Phichit, he’d love to hear all the details.” Victor chuckled, running a hand through his hair. Well at least Yuuri wasn’t upset at him leaving evidence of their sex life out. He honestly didn’t know if Yuuri talked about it at all to Phichit but knowing how persuasive the Thai skater could be, Victor was sure Phichit could get something out of Yuuri. It was just a matter of how much and how drunk Yuuri was at the time.

“Maybe he will bring it up over dinner tomorrow.” Yuuri blushed at Victor’s suggestion and Victor laughed, smiling at the innocent reaction. His partner was standing next to him with bondage rope in his hand, Victor naked on the bed, and he was blushing over the suggestion of sex talk. Truly precious, regardless of the situation. Victor reached out, gently hooking his fingers into Yuuri’s belt loops and pulling him closer. “I love you…”

“I love you too…” Yuuri pulled Victor against him, letting his head rest against his stomach. He could feel the rope in Yuuri’s hand against his back with each breath as he rested there. Yuuri was always so warm, no matter how many layers of clothing he had on. Victor could always feel his radiating body heat. It was always so comforting, since even at night if they weren’t cuddling, Victor could feel Yuuri next to him. It had taken awhile for him to get used to having someone share a bed with him, even if it was his idea first. Victor nuzzled Yuuri’s stomach as he felt Yuuri’s fingers in his hair and along the back of his neck.

Yuuri pulled away, moving to go behind Victor. Once again, Yuuri tilted Victor’s head up to look at him. Yuuri’s brown eyes stared into the Russian’s blue ones, holding his gaze. The Japanese man was looking for something, anything in Victor’s face that would tell him to stop or that he wasn’t ready.

“You sure?” Victor could hear the concern in his voice.

“Positive. Yuuri, I trust you.” Victor nodded. He could hear Yuuri’s sigh of relief behind him. Yuuri’s hands gently grabbed Victor’s arms and pulled them behind him. He relaxed, letting Yuuri move his body as he wanted to. This was easier said than done though, as Victor winced at first. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and slowly letting it out. 

“Starting small ok? Is it ok if I only do your arms for now?” Yuuri’s fingers were idly tracing the underside of Victor’s arms. He fought the urge to squirm as the gentle touches were tickling him. Victor nodded, biting his lip. He could feel the anticipation starting to cause knots in his stomach but he took a deep breath, slowly letting it out again. He trusted Yuuri and they were starting small. There was nothing to be worried about. All he had to do was let Yuuri do this, and go with it.

Victor couldn’t see Yuuri, but he could feel the gentle touching of his fingers as we weaved the rope around his arms behind his back. The gentle tugs and tightening excited him and he could feel his heart rate picking up. It didn’t take long before his cock was throbbing from the excitement. All the concerns he had moments before were gone, replaced with pure excitement. He closed his eyes, listening to his own breath speed up and Yuuri’s come out in short bursts of effort. He wiggled his fingers and strained against the rope, feeling it dig into his skin. It didn’t hurt, but offered a pressure that would leave marks when it was removed, especially if he had struggled in it.

“It’s fine. I’m testing it.” Victor answered before Yuuri could even stop to ask if he was ok. He chuckled softly. “You’ve certainly done your research…” Victor laughed even harder when he heard Yuuri squeak in embarrassment. His comment was then met with a rough tug of the rope and he groaned. He guessed that the embarrassment had worn off and Yuuri had to establish himself as the one in charge again. Asserting his dominance against Victor’s insubordination. Victor wiggled his fingers again as he felt Yuuri caress the upper part of his still bare arms. He felt those fingers trace lines across his skin before laying and tying the rope. The gentle strokes were Yuuri plotting the path of the rope, considering every knot. Yuuri was being delicate, making sure each knot and each wrap was done perfectly. Always the perfectionist, Victor thought to himself and smiled softly.

“How does it feel?” Yuuri leaned into Victor, his arms completely encased in the rope behind his back. He was completely helpless in this position, at Yuuri’s every whim. Victor moaned softly, straining his arms against the soft black ropes that held him. In that moment, he was free. Not in the sense that he could do whatever. No, he was free in that he was free from all responsibility and expectations. In this moment, he wasn’t anything but Yuuri’s partner and lover. He wasn’t a skater. Wasn’t a coach. He wasn’t Russia’s super star skater. He was completely helpless, at the mercy of his lover.

While he could stop this at any second by asking, he still felt like he was finally not the one in control. Yuuri was the one who controlled the situation. If Yuuri wanted to, he could ignore Victor’s pleas for him to stop, but that was a situation he knew he’d never be in. He relaxed, closing his eyes tightly. A shiver ran through his body as this new feeling took over. He could feel his body heating up as he began to pant, giving himself over to the moment and the emotions. This complete release of responsibility and identity from something so simple was silly to him, but at the same time, so completely real and intoxicating. Always the one in charge, finally, he was free from it.

He felt the relief wash over him, tears starting to fill his eyes. He felt completely at ease in Yuuri’s hands. This is why he wanted this. He wanted to feel this for once in his life, to feel completely out of control and at the mercy of another. He wanted to feel what it felt like to let another have complete control. To turn all the responsibility and thinking over to someone else. To not have to plan and pick at anything. There was nothing for him to do now but wait and obey. Victor was always the control freak, on and off the ice. This changed everything for him, pushing him outside of his comfort zone and into territory unknown. An exciting new territory that he got to explore with the person who meant the most to him in his life. The person he trusted more than anyone else.

Yuuri must have heard the soft sniffle Victor let out as the tears flowed down his face because he was soon moving to face his Russian lover. He stood before him on the bed, a flicker of concern crossing his brown eyes before seeing the smile on Victor’s lips. It wasn’t a big grinning smile, but a soft and peaceful one. Victor stared at him with those piercing blue eyes, blurry with tears. When he blinked, more tears ran down his face. They dripped off his chin and onto his lap, sliding between his thighs. He was so happy in this moment, for everything. Yuuri stood there quietly, watching Victor cry. He couldn’t read his face through his tears. What was he thinking?

“…You’re pretty when you cry.” Yuuri practically purred the words. A shiver shot down Victor’s spine and he smiled, adverting his gaze. Why was he embarrassed for Yuuri to see him like this? It wasn’t the first time and certainly not the last time Yuuri would be him cry. Not to mention, it was such an odd thing to hear Yuuri say, but he loved it. Yuuri found him pretty, huh? A soft sigh and he shook his head before Yuuri gently moved Victor to face him again. The gentle hands held Victor’s face by the chin, staring into his watery blue eyes before moving to wipe the tears from his face. His fingers moved slowly across Victor’s face, causing Victor to lean into Yuuri’s hand. He bent over and kissed the top of Victor’s head. “Absolutely gorgeous….” The words were murmured softly.

His chest heaved as he sighed heavily, curling his fingers into fists to feel the rope press against his strained arms. He could feel the extra rope dangling by his wrists and he reached for it, rolling the soft rope in his fingers. It felt different in his hand than it did wrapped around his arms. It felt softer in his fingers than it did across his arms. He almost wanted to feel more, to feel Yuuri’s fingers dance across his skin along with the rope. Yuuri was watching Victor, not saying anything as Victor regained his composure. Victor could feel his eyes scanning over his body, watching his hands as he played with the rope and strained against it. Yuuri smiled softly, able to read the expression on the Russian’s face.

“Alright.” He kissed Victor on the forehead before moving behind him again. His fingers plucked to rope from Victor’s grasp, moving to press himself against Victor’s bound arms. Victor could feel Yuuri’s erection against his arms as he began to wrap the rope around his chest. Yuuri’s breath was hot against his neck and he worked the rope around Victor’s pale frame. “You picked a good color…” Victor nodded, leaning his face into Yuuri’s. Maybe he’d tell Yuuri about the experience he had in the sex shop when he went to go pick the rope out when they were done. Using the closeness of his lover to his advantage, Victor turned his head and licked along Yuuri’s ear. Yuuri moaned softly, though his hands continued to work. Victor groaned into his ear as he felt Yuuri’s thumbs gently graze over his nipples. 

Yuuri’s hands traveled down Victor’s chest, gently tugging on the ropes now wrapped around it. Every breath he could feel the ropes pressing into him, but not tight enough that it restricted his breathing. How much had Yuuri looked into it after Victor had initially asked? Enough that his first go wasn’t sloppy, that is for sure. Victor took a deep breath to feel the strain and moaned, leaning back into Yuuri. With a grin, he pressed his arms into Yuuri’s erection and was rewarded with Yuuri grinding against them. 

He felt Yuuri’s teeth on his neck again and as he moaned, Yuuri dragged his nails along Victor’s thighs. He roughly grabbed his hips as he bit at Victor’s neck, grinding his erection into the silver-haired man’s bound arms. Victor’s head rolled to the side, exposing his neck to his lover more. There was nothing Victor could do as Yuuri scratched and chewed on him, grinding against his arms. He was helpless under Yuuri’s assault and the thought only made his cock throb harder. Victor chewed on his lip, whimpering softly as Yuuri bit harder to leave more marks. Luckily, if Yuuri got too rough it was scarf weather at the moment. Victor wasn’t sure if he wanted to though. Yuuri’s nails were dragged across Victor’s lower stomach, causing the muscles to slightly spasm from the tickling sensation. He gasped which turned into a moan from the tightness of the ropes around his chest. Victor could feel the pre-cum dripping down the length of his own cock.

Yuuri was teasing him. The scratching and drawing directly above Victor’s throbbing erection was proof of this enough. The other as purposefully avoiding touching his cock in order to torment him. Victor whined, trying to raise his hips into Yuuri’s hands, only to have Yuuri tug playfully on his earlobe. He groaned, still trying to press himself into Yuuri’s hands. The Japanese skater laughed, kissing Victor’s cheek. He needed to feel Yuuri’s hands, Yuuri’s mouth, anything against his cock. The teasing was driving him wild and he was beginning to wonder if he could cum without Yuuri touching him at all.

“Fine.” His hands dipped lower, one wrapping around Victor’s cock while the other slowly slid lower down, cupping his balls. Yuuri growled into Victor’s ear, moving close. “Is this what you wanted?” Victor whined, bucking into Yuuri’s head. His body responded before he could even think of responding with words. 

“Yessir…” He slurred his words, leaning heavily into his partner. He blushed, knowing he wouldn’t last long under Yuuri’s hands. He was surprisingly good with his hands and Victor was already desperate for something, any form of release. This is exactly what he craved and his body and Yuuri knew it. He moaned loudly as Yuuri’s hands gently stroked his cock. Unable to control himself, he bucked into Yuuri’s hand more, panting heavily. Yuuri’s fingers skillfully were also playing with Victor’s balls as he stroked along his member, matching the timing of Victor’s bucking. 

“Let me hear you…” Yuuri purred into Victor’s ear, gently squeezing his cock as me ran his thumb over the tip. He rubbed gently, teasing the sensitive tip as Victor squirmed under his hands. Victor’s arms strained in their bindings, pressing up into Yuuri’s own erection. The moan that came from Yuuri only made Victor buck harder into his lover’s hands.

“Yessir…” Victor could feel the shiver that ran through Yuuri as he called him sir again. Victor moaned loudly, take a deep and gasping breath. He could feel the rope around his chest with each breath and moan. The soft material dug into his skin, but never bitingly so. The material was soft enough that it just pressed against his skin enough to leave impressions. He knew he would feel the bruises if he struggled too hard, but as with the bite marks on his neck, he liked the idea of having lasting marks from Yuuri in some way. Yuuri’s hands continued to work along his shaft, often changing speed and firmness to keep Victor on edge. He obeyed the request, moaning and groaning as his hips bucked into Yuuri’s hands. He could feel Yuuri starting to grind against his bound arms again, only causing Victor to moan and wiggle more.

The edging was bringing Victor close only to pull back and leave him gasping. His cock was twitching and leaking into Yuuri’s hand, only driving Victor that much closer. There was no way he was going to last long under the skillful hands of Yuuri. Even has his hands stroked his member, the other hand was gently rolling and tugging on his balls, squeezing them gently as he pushed him closer and closer to orgasm. He could feel his eyelids fluttering and his breath catching in his throat as the white hot waves of pleasure rolled through his body. How long would be last like this? 

He bit his lip, feeling it roll past his teeth as he gasped. His body was beginning to tremble as the sweat rolled down his body. Yuuri began to gently nibble along Victor’s shoulder and neck, occasionally kissing him gently. A moan escaped between heavy panting breaths as Victor felt Yuuri’s tongue along his neck and jawline. He continued to tremble under Yuuri’s touch feeling himself getting close to cumming. He groaned, rocking his head against his lover’s. He didn’t want to cum. He didn’t want to do it without the command from Yuuri. The thought caught Victor by surprise, causing him to blush and whimper, his thighs tensing as tried to control himself. 

Yuuri didn’t stop, gasping in surprise when Victor closed his thighs together, shaking heavily underneath of him. Victor could almost hear the puzzlement in Yuuri’s actions as he slowed his stroking, thumb rubbing over the tip of Victor’s throbbing cock. Victor whined softly, grinding his head gently against Yuuri’s. His breaths were heavy and ragged, but Yuuri slowing his tempo gave him a slight reprieve. It wouldn’t last long though, the moment Yuuri started again he was going to cum. He had no energy left to control himself. If he was ever going to cum, he was going to have to nudge the Japanese man into the right direction.

“Please…” Victor whined into Yuuri’s ear, causing him to blush. Victor wished he could see Yuuri’s face as it dawned on him what Victor was trying to get him to do. Victor had begged more tonight than he had ever in his life. He wasn’t used to it, but it pushed Yuuri in the right direction. Upon feeling Yuuri’s hands pick up tempo again, Victor moaned. There was no gentleness in these strokes, they had one goal in mind. He could feel himself reaching climax again, legs trembling with effort to hold himself back. He whined, moaning and panting as Yuuri continued to stroke him fast and hard. Victor’s hips rolled into the stroking, still waiting for the command.

His moans began ragged, catching in his throat. It was taking all his effort not to cum. It surprised him that he was still able to hold back. His whole body was trembling with effort. He could feel Yuuri’s erection throbbing through his pants and against his arms. Yuuri’s other hand traced along Victor’s stomach, gently brushing a nipple before dragging across his neck and jaw. He could barely react as Yuuri wrapped two fingers into Victor’s open mouth, tugging his head back gently. He groaned around his partner’s fingers, feeling the sweat rolling down his body from his exerting and fighting to not cum.

“Cum for me. Let me hear it.” Yuuri said it so matter of fact. He had been toying with Victor up to this point. The bastard. Victor moaned loudly, feeling his orgasm rush through his body. It was a full body experience as his body shook, strings of cum shooting he had no idea where. He came hard, moaning the entire time. It was the hardest he could remember cumming. He strained heavily against the ropes, finally feeling them start to hurt as they rubbed his delicate skin raw a bit from his squirming. “Good boy…” Victor blushed heavily, panting as Yuuri pulled away from him. His body slumped forward, straining still against the shibari ropes as he sucked in air. He wanted to lay back on the bed, catch his breath. The sweat was still rolling down his body as Yuuri stood, Victor catching him licking his fingers from the corner of his eye. His cock throbbed at the sight, but he was spent.

Yuuri stood in front of Victor again, wiping the remaining mixture of spit and cum from his fingers across his face. Victor groaned, not wanting to lift his head and look at Yuuri. He was tired. A loud gasp left his lungs as Yuuri wrapped his fingers in his hair, pulling his head up. Yuuri stared down intently at Victor, holding his gaze. At least, that is what Victor assumed as the glare in his glasses obscured his eyes once more. All he wanted to do was lay down and go to bed. His breaths were still ragged and he was still panting heavily.

“Look at me.” The command was practically growled and Victor felt his breath catch in his throat. Yuuri wasn’t finished and he was making it very clear Victor was still at his mercy. “Understood?” Victor couldn’t nod due to how tightly Yuuri had his hair. Was this something he still wanted? Yuuri hadn’t cum yet and was clearly still not ready to call it quits. This was his chance to call it off if he wanted to. He knew Yuuri would respect his wishes if he wanted to stop. But he didn’t. He wanted to please Yuuri.

“I…I understand, sir.” His voice sounded small. He licked his lips, still breathing heavily from earlier. What did Yuuri have planned for him? He wasn’t sure how much more he could take. Yet, he was sure he wanted to keep going. There was no going back once he said yes to whatever Yuuri was thinking. Yuuri’s free hand gently brushed Victor’s cheek again and Victor could see him chewing his lip as he thought.

“If…If this gets too much…I guess….Bite me gently?” He posed it more as a question. What did he have planned? Bite him? How? Victor was confused, but that was quickly changed as Yuuri let go of him to undo his pants again. It clicked in Victor’s head as to what was going to happen and he couldn’t help but smile to himself and shake his head. Yuuri was certainly creative when it came to how to work around a full mouth for safe words. His lips parted in anticipation, intently watching as Yuuri undid his pants. Yuuri practically had to peel his underwear off due to the amount of pre-cum from the grinding earlier. Victor licked his lips, purring to himself.

Yuuri stepped into him, grabbing Victor by the hair and pressing his throbbing cock into his mouth. He gave Victor no time to react before he was using his grip on his hair to his advantage. Just as before, Yuuri forced Victor to bob on his cock. Another hand was added to the tangle in Victor’s silver hair, pulling on it roughly as his hips rocked into Victor’s mouth. Victor groaned around Yuuri’s shaft, already feeling the tears welling up in his eyes again. This time though, he let them spill down his cheeks as he fought his gag reflex. The words Yuuri told him earlier echoed in his mind.

Victor’s tongue pressed against the bottom of Yuuri’s member as it pressed past his lips. He purposefully kept his mouth partially open so that he could breathe and so he could move his tongue freely around Yuuri’s thrusting cock. He groaned around his lover, glancing upward at him. Yuuri’s eyes were closed and he was lost in the moment. Now it was Yuuri’s turn to cum. Yuuri’s gasping moans and groans were enough to keep Victor going for now. Plus, Yuuri was doing most of the work. Victor was at the mercy of Yuuri’s pleasure now. He went to grab Yuuri’s hips only to remember his arms were still bound behind his back.

Yuuri pressed his hips against Victor’s face, forcing the entire length of his shaft into Victor’s mouth. Fighting his gag reflex, Victor closed his eyes tightly feeling the tears flow down his cheeks. He could feel Yuuri’s thighs beginning to tremble as he began to force Victor onto his member harder. It wouldn’t be long until Yuuri came. Victor guessed the grinding from earlier had been Yuuri edging himself, just like he had done with Victor. Spit dripped from Victor’s mouth, unable to swallow or really do much of anything as his partner fucked his face. When Yuuri stopped, Victor swallowed hard, wincing at the pain in the back of this throat. This was definitely going to be sore for the rest of the night. He glanced upward, waiting for the reason why Yuuri had stopped short of cumming.

“Open.” The command came so short and sharp, Victor wasn’t sure he even heard it. He blinked, only to be greeted by Yuuri forcing his mouth open with one hand. Clearly he wasn’t responding fast enough. Yuuri’s throbbing shaft was practically touching his lips as Yuuri began to jerk himself off. Victor groaned, panting softly as he waited with his mouth open for Yuuri to finish. The trembling was so hard it could be felt by Victor through Yuuri’s increasingly tightening grip on his hair. Yuuri was close, so very close and each second was agonizing as Victor waited.

It wasn’t long before Yuuri moaned loudly and Victor felt the hot strands of cum fall into his mouth and across his face. Victor held his mouth open, even leaning forward to lick the cum off the tip of Yuuri’s shaft when he was finished, causing his partner to moan again. His hand fell from Victor’s hair and he wiped what remained of his own cum on Victor’s face, grinning. Victor let out a soft ‘tch’ in response and Yuuri sank to the bed next to him, panting softly. He didn’t say anything as he began to undo the ropes from Victor’s body. He kissed gently along the red marks under the rope. There would probably be marks across his arms tomorrow. How was he going to explain that? Victor didn’t say anything either, letting Yuuri take care of his own handiwork. He could feel Yuuri’s fingers also gently tracing the marks as well, seeing if any of them were painful or serious. When he was done, he wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck, pulling him close.

“Thank you…” Victor leaned back, mumbling his appreciation. The exhaustion was catching up with him. His face was still covered in cum that he could feel drying. As his arms dropped to his side he winced, the soreness from being stuck in that position for so long finally catching up to him. As if knowing, Yuuri gently massaged Victor’s shoulders. While it didn’t get rid of the soreness entirely, the gentle act was appreciated and Victor let out a small sigh of relief. Yuuri kissed Victor’s cheek before wiggling away, causing Victor to whine softly. “Don’t go yet…” He wanted Yuuri to keep massaging his shoulders, to keep touching him, to stay close.

“Hold on.” Yuuri left the bed, disappearing into the bathroom for a second. Victor heard the sink running for a second before Yuuri returned with a wet wash cloth which he handed to Victor. He gently took the washcloth, wiping the now half-dried cum from his face. He would want to shower since he was positive there was some in his hair. Next, Yuuri grabbed a blanket from their bedroom closet and brought it back to Victor, wrapping it around him. Victor smiled, pulling the blanket tightly around himself. 

“Let me see that.” Victor’s fiancé took the washcloth from his hands and began to wipe his face again, cleaning away the cum, tears, spit and snot from his face. He made sure to wipe the spots that Victor missed, even checking his hair before throwing the washcloth into the laundry basket. “Let’s got watch a movie on the couch, Vitya.” Yuuri kissed Victor’s face, removing his own shirt so that he was as naked as his Russian partner. Victor raised an eyebrow before laughing, holding out a hand that Yuuri took and helped him to his feet.

“My choice?” Victor smiled, already going through a list of movies in his head that they could possibly watch. Not that either of them would make it through the movie before passing out together on the couch. The shower would have to wait until later. For now, he wanted to spend the rest of the night cuddled up to Yuuri and Makkachin if he joined them on the couch.

“Yes. Your choice. No repeats though!” Yuuri laughed as Victor pouted. At least he had control over the movie choice.


End file.
